


Shiver

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Regency, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: A terrible storm brings Mr Feltsman and Mr Nikiforov to the Katsuki manor, soaked through and shivering. The Katsuki's have just ended a celebration for their oldest child Mari, and all but one guest room is occupied.  The room falls to Mr. Feltsman, while Mr. Nikiforov is offered the bed of the younger Katsuki child - Yuuri._______________“Where will you sleep, Yuuri?” Victor asked, and Yuuri turned back after retrieving the shirt, blushing and hastily turning away as he caught sight of Victor pulling his soaked waist coat off, his shirt plastered to his chest. “Oh, so cold,” Victor shivered.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 56
Kudos: 316





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazul9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazul9/gifts).



> Written for Kaz’s birthday. 
> 
> Happy late birthday dear Kaz! Thank you for being such a wonderful amazing person. I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Beta read by Dachi <3.

It had been a pleasant evening at the Katsuki manor, filled with good company, as well as good food and drinks. The occasion had been a joyous one—as it properly should—for Mari Katuski, heir to the earldom, would truly only turn thirty once. The birthday celebrators had almost all gone to bed, and it was only the drunken conversation being held between Yuuri’s sister and his closest confidant from university, Phichit Chulanont, that kept him up; a conversation Yuuri felt he best not leave unattended. His mother was still up as well, and thank god for that, since they were both sober enough to deal with the mess of the two jolly drunkyards. The evening was growing terribly late, and with a house full of guests, Yuuri was certain he would have to get up at an early hour in the morning to host them, almost every bed in the manor filled by happy celebrators. It was as it should, he felt, for Mari deserved to be thoroughly congratulated. 

Yuuri’s mother had just managed to shoo the two happy party-goers up the stairs—leaning on each other as they ascended in a fit of giggles, turning to Yuuri with a happy expression—when there was a sharp rap at the door. They both looked towards it, before their eyes met, wide in shock. 

“Who on earth could be out at this hour?” his mother asked, and Yuuri nodded, feeling just as bewildered. They both took steps towards the door as their butler, who had been clearing away the glasses from the sitting room, put his tray down to go open. “And in this storm too?” 

They both reached the hallway with furrowed brows, only to see Morooka having opened the door to reveal familiar faces, completely drenched by the heavy rain. 

“Mr. Feltsman, Mr. Nikiforov!” Yuuri’s mother exclaimed, and Yuuri gasped, both of them hurrying to greet their friends who were both shivering and pale. 

“What on earth happened?” Yuuri asked, helping Morooka in retrieving overcoats and hats, finding both men soaked through and through. “What were you doing out in such weather?” 

“Our deepest apologies,” Mr. Nikiforov said, his usually perfect exteriors slightly disheveled from the rain. He still looked marvelous. He always did, Yuuri thought. His skin was even paler now than it usually was, his usually pink lips slightly blue, tremors traveling across his body. “We were on our way to Arbenture but got trapped in the storm. This was the closest friendly place we could think of.” 

“You are always welcome here and you know this,” Yuuri’s mother hurried to say, a relieved smile grazing both men’s lips. “Now come further inside so we can warm you. You must have been riding for hours?” She turned to Morooka then, urging him to catch the kitchen maid before she went to bed, to warm something for their unexpected guests.

“A couple, yes,” Mr. Feltsman agreed. “I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience Lady Katsuki—”

“None at all,” Yuuri said, eyes still on Victor, catching how he shivered—drops from the soaked clothes dripping onto the carpet. “We are happy to help in any way.”

“Of course,” his mother agreed, and then she looked between them as her eyes grew wide. “Oh, but Yuuri, we only have one unoccupied guest room left!” she exclaimed, and the realisation washed over Yuuri as well. He had all but forgotten of the party they had just hosted in the excitement of the unexpected arrival, and of all the guests sleeping soundly in their beds. 

“We mean to be no inconvenience,” Mr. NIkiforov hurried to say. “Any bed or warmth would do.”

“Mr. Nikiforov can have my room,” Yuuri hurried to say, his mother’s gaze warming as she looked at him. “It is no trouble.”

“You are wonderfully kind, Yuuri,” she said, and Yuuri blushed, feeling like it had little to do with kindness. He simply could not stand seeing Mr. Nikiforov so terribly cold.

“I could not possibly—” Mr Nikiforov started, eyes wide even as he trembled, but Yuuri swiftly cut him off. 

“You can and you shall, you are shivering and I will not have a cold brought upon you on my consciousness,” he stated firmly. Some of the color was returning to Mr. Nikiforov’s cheeks, and Yuuri would assume that was a good sign. 

“Very well, if you insist,” Mr. Nikiforov agreed, and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. A footman was sent to start a fire in the one unoccupied guestroom, getting it ready for Mr. Feltsman. The food was all brought up for both gentlemen, and Yuuri’s mother was left the task of making sure Mr. Feltsman was settled in before she herself left for bed; Yuuri given the task of escorting Mr. Nikiforov to his private chambers. The footman brought broth with bread and a cup of tea as soon as they entered Yuuri’s chambers, and Yuuri and Mr. Nikiforov both thanked them, before the door fell fully shut, leaving them alone. 

“You are far too kind in doing this, Yuuri,” Victor said, retreating to using first names once they were alone. Yuuri flushed and shook his head, still uneasy because of the way the other man was trembling. 

“Not at all, you are still freezing,” Yuuri said, walking over to his dresser. Victor was of a broader frame, but one of Yuuri’s night shirts would have to do. Luckily they were not form fitting, and should at least not rip, even if it would stretch over Victor’s shoulders. “I think it would be best to remove all the wet clothes. I have a night shirt to lend you.”

“Where will you sleep, Yuuri?” Victor asked, and Yuuri turned back after retrieving the shirt, blushing and hastily turning away as he caught sight of Victor pulling his soaked waist coat off, his shirt plastered to his chest. “Oh, so cold,” Victor shivered.

Yuuri could hear his teeth clack together, and even though he feared for his sanity he pushed down the attraction, and to be fair, affection, he felt for this lovely man and turned back. Victor had pulled his shirt off now as well, and Yuuri exchanged the wet clothes for the night shirt, Victor thanking him with warmth in his gaze.

“I will find somewhere,” Yuuri promised as he started hanging up the clothes on the mantel to dry, drops splashing on the floor. They were truly completely soaked. Victor must be freezing. “I doubt the servants even have rooms available with how many guests brought their own valets and maids, but the sofa in the library has always been lovely for an afternoon nap, I am sure it will suffice for this as well.”

“The library sofa!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuuri laughed at how offended he sounded, turning back to see Victor having pulled the shirt on, just having kicked off his pants and socks. “Surely you can not be serious Yuuri. I could never let you sleep on the sofa in the coldness of the library after emerging from rain and kick you out of your own bed.”

“I do not think you have any other choice,” Yuuri said softly, heart racing in his chest. The shirt really did stretch over Victor’s chest and shoulders, showing off his fit build. Yuuri had spent many nights dancing in his arms, knew the strength of them, how they fit around his frame. He knew how to get lost in the blueness of Victor’s eyes, wishing for more than their friendship. He felt selfish for it. Victor was a dear friend, and Yuuri deeply valued their relationship. He should not wish for more. Not when Victor was so lovely, deserving of someone equally so. “You are freezing, and I am not letting you sleep anywhere but in this room, under the warm blankets. You know of my stubbornness, do you think I will yield?” 

Victor sighed and then chuckled, stepping up the mantle to hang up the remainder of his clothes. “I suppose not. You have always been far more stubborn, but how about a compromise?” Yuuri watched him, color slowly returning to his cheeks, his lips still slightly blue. Yuuri wished to press his own to them, to warm them up. Silly fantasies. Victor turned and smiled, and Yuuri could see that devilishly handsome mirth dance in his eyes. Yuuri was always in deep trouble when he saw it, so weak for Victor’s whims. “How about we share?”

Yuuri’s mouth went completely dry, and because of that it took him a moment to find his voice, lips smacking as he tried not to stutter as he spoke. “Share?” he asked, eyes wide and cheeks aflame. Share his bed with Victor? Yuuri could not, he would not sleep for even a minute, unable to look away from Victor’s angelic face, fingers twitching to touch, to reach out and map his features with his fingertips. 

“Yes!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuuri looked away from him to kneel and feed the fire, wanting to make sure to keep the room at a good temperature. “You will not let me sleep elsewhere, and I will not let you sleep in the library. Sharing is the only solution.” Yuuri rose and looked back at him, only to see the other man beam proudly, his smile wonderfully sincere. Oh it did things to Yuuri’s heart, making it ache most painfully, treacherously in hope. “Unless you do not want to? I would hate to make you uncomfortable.”

Yuuri should decline, grab the spare blanket and walk to the library, and pretend this had never happened, but he could not find it in himself to do so. “No,” Yuuri answered, his voice much more sure than he had anticipated. “We can— We can share.”

“Wonderful!” Victor exclaimed, and a shiver rushed down Yuuri’s spine. This was a terrible idea. Yuuri’s heart would be thoroughly ruined after this. There would be no going back. Not that there truly was now. Victor had claimed his heart over and over since they were children, it was only more real now. 

Yuuri changed behind the screen he thankfully kept in his room, trying to calm his breaths as he did. He had left Victor with the order to eat and drink, and it was the only sounds filling the room as Yuuri disrobed out of his intricate evening wear. Usually his valet would help him, but it felt strange to call on him now, and to ask Victor was far too dangerous. Instead, Yuuri tended to himself, making sure to hang up his clothes to the best of his abilities. He took one more calming breath once he was in his nightshirt, having heard Victor move to the bed just a minute ago. Yuuri would simply step out and walk to the other side, and slide between the sheets. 

He did not dare to look up more than to confirm which side Victor had decided to rest on, before he hurried across the floor and sunk into bed, staying as far to his side as he could. The fire was the only source of light, and it cast Victor in a beautiful shimmer, especially now that his color was returning. Yuuri was so glad for it. Hopefully he would not catch a cold. Victor smiled, eyes on Yuuri as his gaze roamed over his features. Yuuri was so ordinary to Victor’s extraordinary, and he wondered what he saw in him as he stared. 

Victor’s hand came up slowly, and pushed a lock of Yuuri’s hair slowly behind his ear, the touch making Yuuri shiver. He was still so cold. “You have such gorgeous eyes, Yuuri,” Victor whispered. It made something warm twist in Yuuri’s chest, and he ached to reach out and touch, to return the sentiment. 

“Your hand feels like ice,” he said instead and Victor nodded, fingers dancing down Yuuri’s jaw. “Are you still cold?”

“Less so, but yes I am,” Victor admitted. “Would you come closer and warm me, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri’s breath hitched, and he knew he should not agree, for Victor could never mean it in such a manner as Yuuri longed for, and yet—he had asked. Yuuri looked at him for a long moment, searching for uncertainty or for him to claim it was a jest. None came. Instead, there was only warmth, and nerves, and something in Yuuri unfurrowed at that—at seeing Victor nervous. It cracked Yuuri’s resolve and he moved closer, one of his hands finding Victor’s under the sheets, lacing their fingers together. This hand was just as cold as the one tucking itself under Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri shivered, Victor moving closer, too.

None of them said anything as they moved towards each other, until Victor’s arm came to rest under Yuuri’s head, one of Yuuri’s landing on Victor’s chest, the other curling around Victor’s torso while Victor’s rested over his hip. This was so intimate, and yet something Yuuri had longed and craved for, thought he would never have. Perhaps he should indulge then, if this was as much as he would ever get. His eyes glanced down at Victor’s lips unconsciously, them having gained some of their color back again. When he looked back up, Victor’s eyes were smiling. 

“Can I kiss you, Yuuri?” Victor whispered, his breath ghosting over Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri shivered, and his eyes fell closed, the hand on Victor's chest curling into the fabric of the sleep shirt. Victor’s lips were warmer than expected, and incredibly soft, and Yuuri gasped and pressed closer, wanting to feel the kiss properly, to know it was real. His head was spinning, and Victor felt lovey in his embrace, against his lips. Yuuri would never want for anything more than this, so truly in love, and grateful that he could even have this.

Victor pulled back first, and Yuuri resisted the violent urge to chase him, for the kiss not to be over yet. He fluttered his eyes open slowly, heart racing in his chest. Victor was looking back, gaze incredibly soft and tender. Yuuri loved him most deeply. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri swallowed, afraid it might come next, be it rejection or condescending cooing. “How long I have longed to do that.”

Yuuri blinked, the words taking far too long to process. Victor’s hands were moving, soft caresses that felt so wonderful, loving and sweet. “You have?” Yuuri asked, voice trembling. He could not hold back, his emotions too raw and the future he had always longed for suddenly seeming within reach. “Do you mean it?”

“Of course I do,” Victor said softly. “I never expected for it to happen in this way. I always assumed one of us would propose first.”

“Propose,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor laughed, soft and sweet. “Do you mean to tell me you like me, Victor?”

“Like you?” Victor chuckled, as if what Yuuri had just said was truly silly. “Yuuri, I am terribly in love with you, like you do not begin to cover it.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri breathed, feeling his face heat. The easiness of Victor’s expression made determination surge in making his own, and Yuuri was a man of opportunity, the perfect one seemingly having been just placed in his lap—or rather his bed. “Will you marry me then, become my husband? I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and I have longed to spend my life beside you. Will you grant me that?” Victor’s eyes were wet with unshed tears, and Yuuri’s heart ached. He shuffled so he could caress Victor’s cheeks, unable to hold back his smile as Victor turned to kiss his palm. 

“I shall grant you every wish that I ever have the power to grant,” Victor promised. “I would love nothing more than to be your husband Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri’s heart flipped in his chest so violently it almost hurt. “Come seal it with a kiss.”

Yuuri smiled, and then he leaned down, claiming Victor’s lips once more, happier then he had ever been. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Art by the amazing [ mandolinearts ](https://twitter.com/mandolinearts?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
